


The True You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Caught, Deception, Emotional Hurt, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr discovers something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True You

Blurr stared at him in horror as he turned around, freezing as he realized he had been discovered by the blue scout, who was now shaking his helm in disbelief.  
  
"No," he whispered. "No-no-no. It's-not-true. It-just-can't-be-true-because–"  
  
Shockwave made a grab at him before he could finish his sentence, pinning him down to the wall and blocking his escape. This was not the way he had hoped to come clean with the little Autobot, but he had no choice now. He had to explain himself or else he'd never be able to, as the scout would never believe him otherwise. He wasn't even sure if he'd believe him now, but he had to try.  
  
He switched back into his Longarm persona, which made Blurr flinch and shake his helm even more frantically. "No-no-no! Let-me-go!"  
  
"Blurr, it's me."  
  
"No-you're-not-Longarm-because-he-isn't-real-because-you're-him-and-you're-really-Shockwave-and–"  
  
"I am Longarm," he said. "But… I'm also Shockwave. That is who I really am, but that doesn't change anything."  
  
"You're-a-spy-and-you-used-me! You-used-me!"  
  
Longarm flinched a bit as there was some truth to the Autobot's words. At the beginning, yes – he did use him at the beginning, but not everything went completely according to plan. He had manipulated Blurr into a romantic relationship when he discovered the Autobot loved him and used to him his advantage, stealing useful date from him. Though he had gotten and continued to keep getting all the information he needed for the Decepticon cause, he did the one thing he shouldn't have done.  
  
He fell in love with the Autobot agent he was stealing information from.  
  
He leaned in a bit and pressed a soft kiss to Blurr's lips, who tore away from it violently.

"No! You're-not-a-real-person! You're-a-liar-who-just-used-me!"  
  
"I did use you," he admitted. "But I never lied when I said I loved you, Blurr. I really do love you."  
  
"Lies!" he snarled. "All-of-it-are-lies-because-you're-a-Decepticon-and-you're-not-who-you-say-you-are-because-you're-not-Longarm-but-Shockwave!"  
  
His gaze hardened and his grip tightened. "Blurr… Whether I have my Longarm persona or my true form as Shockwave, I still love you."  
  
"No!"  
  
He switched back into Shockwave, making Blurr flinch and press into the wall, avoiding optic-contact with the mech that he hated, yet loved at the same time. He was so angry, so hurt by all of this. His mate wasn't even who he said he was and he fell in love with a spy.   
  
He loved Shockwave, even though he fell in love with his Longarm façade.  
  
Blurr shook his helm. "No-you-don't-love-me-and-I-don't-love-the-real-you–"  
  
"I love you, Blurr," he said, his accent filling the other's audio receptors.  
  
The words pierced his spark deeply as he loved hearing them, but from Longarm, who was still really Shockwave. That accent didn't sound right to him and it made his spark break and pound against his chassis. He felt sick because he actually liked hearing that phrase from a Decepticon. He loved Shockwave because he loved Longarm and Shockwave was who Longarm really was.   
  
It still didn't mean that he couldn't cry as he was hurt and confused when Shockwave's helm dipped down to nuzzle his neck cables, murmuring how much he still loved him. Even if Blurr didn't want to, he loved him just as much as the other did. It just hurt to admit it to himself.   
  
He broke down into choked sobs as he coughed out, "I-love-you-too."


End file.
